Evropa
Evropa Evropa (ang. Europe, lexo: Jurëp) është një nga shtatë kontinentet tradicionale politike, dhe një pjesë e kontinentit gjeografik të Evroazisë. Evropa rrethohet në veri nga Oqeani i Ngrirë i Veriut, në perëndim nga Oqeani Atlantik, në jug nga Deti Mesdhe, dhe në juglindje nga Malet Kaukaz, Deti i zi dhe ngushticat që e lidhin atë me Detin Mesdhe. Në lindje, Evropa kryesisht ndahet nga Azia nga ndarja ujore e Maleve Urale, Lumi Ural, dhe Deti Kaspik. Evropa mbulon rreth 10,180,000 kilometra katrorë (3,930,000 sq mi) ose 2% e sipërfaqes së Tokës dhe rreth 7.8% të sipërfaqes së ngurtë të Tokës . Ajo përbëhet nga një numër i madh i shteteve sovrane (ca. 50), numri i saktë i të cilave varet nga përcaktimi i kufijve të Evropës, si dhe përfshirja e shteteve gjysëm të njohura (p.sh.Kosova). Evropa ka pjesë të Rusisë, shtetit më të madh në Botë nga sipërfaqja dhe më të madhit në Evropë nga sipërfaqja dhe popullsia, si dhe Vatikanin, shtetin më të vogël nga secila pikëpamje. Evropa është kontinenti i tretë më i populluar pas Azisë dhe Afrikës me një popullatë prej 731,000,000 ose rreth 11% e Popullsisë së Botës. Sipas projeksioneve të OKB-së, përqindja e Evropës do të bjerë në 7% më 2050, duke numëruar 653 milion banorë.UNDP 2006 Sidoqoftë, popullsia dhe kufijtë e Evropës nuk janë të qartë, për shkak se termi kontinent mund t'i referohet si aspektit kulturor dhe politik ashtu edhe aspektit fiziko-gjeografik. Definicioni Termi "Evropë" ka përdorime të shumta. Kryesoret janë gjeografike dhe politike. *Gjeografikisht, Evropa është siujdhesa më perëndimore e kontinentit të Evroazisë; limitet e saj janë të definuara qartë nga deti në Veri, Jug dhe Perëndim. Malet Urale zakonisht merren si kufiri lindor i Evropës, së bashku me Lumin Ural, dhe Detin Kaspik. Mund të konsiderohet që Evropa kufizohet në juglindje nga Malet Kaukaze, Deti i Zi dhe ngushticat ujore që e lidhin atë me Mesdheun. *Politikisht, Evropa përbëhet nga vendet e Bashkimit Evropian, por mund të ndodh që formalisht t'i referohet vendeve që janë anëtare të Këshillit të Evropës, i cili ka 47 anëtarë ku përfshihen edhe 27 shtetet e Bashkimit Evropian. *Përveç kësaj, njerëzit në Irlandë, Britaninë e Madhe, Skandinavi dhe në ishujt e Atlantikut Verior dhe Mediteranit, mund ti referohen pjesës kontinentale thjesht si "Evropa" ose si "Kontinenti". Emri Në Mitologjinë antike greeke, Europa ishte një princeshë Fonenika në të cilën Zeusi e rrëmbue pasi mori formën e një demi të bardhë. Ai e dërgoi atë në ishullin e Kretës ku ajo lindi Monosin, Radamantusin dhe Sarpedonin. Për Homerin, Europa (Greqisht: Εὐρώπη ose Eurṓpē'') ishte një mbretëreshë mitologjike e Kretës, dhe jo një dezignacion gjeografik. Më vonë Europa u përdor për Greqinë kontinentale, dhe 500 Par.e.s. ky term përdorej edhe për pjesët më në veri. Etimologjikisht, teoria dominuese sugjeron se termi Europë rrjedh nga rrënjët greke dhe do të thotë: eur- gjërë dhe op- syri, pra Eurṓpē do të thotë "pamje e gjërë" (krahasoni me glauk'ōp'is (pamje e hirtë) Athina dhe bo'ōp'is (pamje demi) Hera). Gjërë ka qenë një epitet për vetë Tokën në Fenë Proto-Indo-Evropiane. Një minoritet, sidoqoftë, sugjeron se në fakt fjala "Evropë" bazohet në një fjalë Semitike si p.sh. fjala Akade erebu që do të thotë "të biesh poshtë", ose fjala Fonenikane ereb që do të thotë "mbrëmje; perëndim" dhe Arabe Magreb, Hebreje ma'ariv. Historia Parahistoria thumb|180px|right|Stonehenge Homo georgicus, i cili jetoi rreth 1.8 milion vjet më parë në Gjeorgji, është hominidi i parë i zbuluar në Evropë. Mbetje të tjera hominide, që datojnë rreth 1 milion vjet, janë zbuluar në Atapuerka, Spanjë.The million year old tooth from [[Atapuerca] , Spain, found in June 2007] Njeriu Neanderthal (i cili e ka marrë emrin nga Neander Valley në Gjermani) së pari migroi në Evropë 150,000 vjet më parë dhe u zhduk nga fosilet rreth 30,000 vjet më parë. Neanderthalët ishin zëvendësuar nga njerëzit modern (Cro-Magnons), të cilët u paraqitën rreth 40,000 vjet më parë.National Geographic, 21. Më vonë gjatë kësaj ere, një periudhë e konstruktimeve megalith zuri vend, ku u ndërtuan shumë monumente megalithe si Stonehenge në të gjithë Evropën.Atkinson, R J C, Stonehenge (Penguin Books, 1956) Antikiteti Klasik Greqia Antike kishte impakt të thellë në civilizimin perëndomor. Kulturat demokratike dhe individualizte Perëndimore janë shpesh të lidhura me Greqinë Antike.National Geographic, 76. Grekët zbuluan "polisin", ose shtet-qytetin, që luajti një rol fundamental në konceptin e identitetit të tyre.National Geographic, 82. Këto ideale politike greke ishin ri-zbuluar në shek. XVIII nga filozofët dhe idealistët Evropianë. Greqia gjithashtu dha kontribute të mëdha kulturore: në filozofi, humanizëm dhe racionalizëm nga Aristoteli, Sokrati, dhe Plato; në histori me Herodotusin dhe Thucydidesin; në letërsinë dramatike dhe narrative me poezitë e Homerit; dhe në shkencë me Pythagorasin, Euklidin, dhe Archimedesin. Pedersen, Olaf. Early Physics and Astronomy: A Historical Introduction. 2nd edition. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1993. thumb|right|[[Perandoria Romake në shtrirjen e saj më të madhe]] Një ndikim tjetër i madh në Evropë erdhi nga Perandoria Romake që la gjurmët e saj në ligj, gjuhë, ingjinieri, arkitekturë, dhe qeveri.National Geographic, 76-77. Gjatë pax romanës, Perandoria Romake u zgjerua dhe përfshiu, përveç Mediteranit, edhe një pjesë tjetër të Evropës. Stoicizmi ndikoi perandorët si Hadriani, Antoninus Pius, dhe Marcus Aureliusin , të cilët kishin shpenzuar shumë kohë në kufijtë veriorë të Perandorisë duke luftuar me Gjermanikët, Piktët dhe Skocezët.National Geographic, 123. Foster, Sally M., Picts, Gaels, and Scots: Early Historic Scotland. Batsford, London, 2004. ISBN 0-7134-8874-3 Krishterimi u legjitimizua eventualisht nga Konstandini I pas tre shekujsh persekutimi imperial. Kohët e Errëta thumb|right|Një pikturë romake Gjatë rrëzimit të perandorisë Romake, Evropa hyri në një periudhë të gjatë të ndryshimeve që historianët e quajnë "Koha e Migrimeve". Gjatë kësaj periudhe ka pasur një numër pushtimesh dhe migrimesh mes Ostrogothëve, Visigothëve, Gothëve, Vandalëve, Hunëve, Frankëve, Anglëve, Saksonëve, dhe, edhe më vonë, Vikingëve dhe Normanëve. Mendimtarët e Rilindjes si Petrarku iu referuan kësaj periudhe si "Kohët e Errëta"., Journal of the History of Ideas, Vol. 4, No. 1. (Jan., 1943), pp. 69-74. Komunitetet e izoluara monastike ishin vendet e vetme për të ruajtur dhe përpiluar dituri të fituar më parë; përveç kësaj, shumë pak shkrime kanë mbijetuar ndërsa shumë literaturë, filozofi, matematikë, dhe mendimtari të tjera nga periudha klasike u zhdukën nga Evropa.Norman F. Cantor, The Medieval World 300 to 1300. Gjatë kohëve të errëta, Perandoria Perëndimore Romake ra nën kontrollin e klaneve Kelte, Sllave dhe Gjermanike. Klanet Kelte themeluan mbretëritë e tyre në Gaul, paraprirësit e mbretërive Franke që eventualisht themeluan Francën.National Geographic, 140 Klanet Gjermanike dhe Sllave themeluan domenet e tyre respektivisht në Evropë e Mesme dhe Lindore.National Geographic, 143-145. Eventualisht Klanet Franke u bashkuan nën Klovis I.National Geographic, 162. Charlemagne, një mbret Frank i dinastisë Karolingiane që kishte pushtuar shumicën e Evropës Perëndimore, u emërua "Perandor i Shenjtë Romak" nga Papa më 800. Kjo çoi tek themelimi i Perandorisë së Shenjtë Romake, e cila eventualisht u koncentrua në principet Gjermane të Evropës Qendrore.National Geographic, 166. Perandoria Lindore Romake u bë e njohur në perëndim si Perandorian Bizantine. E bazuar në Konstandinopojë, ata e shihnin vehten si trashëgues natyral të Perandorisë Romake.National Geographic, 210. Perandori Justinian I udhëhoqi gjatë "Kohës së parë të artë të Konstandinopojës": ai themeloi një kod ligjor. Mesjeta thumbnail|left| [[Richard I dhe Philip II, gjatë Krusadës së tretë]] Mesjeta ishte e dominuar nga dy "ekelonë" të strukturës sociale: fisnikëria dhe kleri. Feudalizmi u zhvillua në Francë në Mesjetën e hershme dhe u përhap në të gjithë Evropën.National Geographic, 158. Përleshja mes fisnikërisë dhe monarkisë në Angli çoi tek shkrimi i Magna Carta dhe themelimi i një parlamenti.National Geographic, 186. Burimi primar i kulturës në këtë periudhë erdhi nga Kisha Katolike Romake. Nëpërmes manastireve dhe shkollave katedrale, Kisha ishte përgjegjëse për edukimin në pjesën më të madhe të Evropës. Papa arriti kulmin e fuqië së tij gjatë Mesjetës së vonshme. Shizmi Lindje-Perëndim më 1054 ndau ish-Perandorinë Romake nga ana fetare, ndërsa Kisha Lindore Ortodokse në Perandorinë Bizantine dhe Kisha Katolike Romake në Perandorinë Perëndimore Romake. Më 1095 Papa Urbani II bëri thirrje për krusadë ndaj Muslimanëve që po okuponin Jerusalemin dhe Tokën e Shenjtë.National Geographic, 192. Në Evropë, Kisha organizoi Inkuizicion ndaj heretikëve. Në Spanjë, Reconquista conkludoi me rrënien e Granadës më 1492, duke i dhënë fund mbi shtatë shekujsh sundimi Musliman në Gadishullin Iberik.National Geographic, 199. Gjatë shekujve XI dhe XII, ndërhyrje konstante nga klanet nomade Turkike, si Kipchakët dhe Pechenegët, shkaktuan një migrim masiv të Popullit Sllavik në regjionet më të sigurta dhe pyjore në veri. Ashtu si shumë pjesë tjera të Evroazisë, këto territore ishin pushtuar nga Mongolët. Pushtuesit, më vonë të njohur si Tartarët, formuan shtetin Hordaa Artë, që sundoi zgjerimet jugore dhe qendrore të Rusisë për më shumë se tre shekuj. Evropa u devastua nga Vdekja e zezë, një nga pandemikët më të rrezikshëm në historinë e njerëzimit që vrau rreth 50 milion njerëz vetëm në Evropë - në atë kohë një e treta e popullsisë së saj. Kjo kishte një efekt shkatërrues në strukturën sociale Evropiane; ajo nxiti njerëzit të jetonin për momentin siç ilustrohet nga Giovanni Boccaccio në Decameronin (1353). Ajo ishte një goditje e rëndë ndaj Kishës Katolike Romake dhe shpuri tek një rritje e persekutimit të hebrejëve, të të huajve dhe Lypsëve.National Geographic, 223. Modernizmi i hershëm thumb|250px|[[Shkolla e Athinës nga Raphaeli]] Reneseanca ose Rilindja ishte një periudhë e ndryshimeve kulturore me origjinë në Itali në shekullin XIV. Ngritje e një humznizmi të ri u shoqërua me ringjalljen e diturisë clasike dhe arabe nga libraritë monastike dhe bota Islame.National Geographic, 159.Weiss, Roberto (1969) The Renaissance Discovery of Classical Antiquity, ISBN 1-597-40150-1 Reneseanca u përhap në Evropë mes shekujve XIV dhe XVII: në këtë kohë lulëzoi arti, filozofia, muzika, dhe shkencat, nën patronazhin e bashkuar mbretëror dhe të fisnikërisë, Kisha Katolike Romake.National Geographic, 254.Jensen, De Lamar (1992), Renaissance Europe, ISBN 0-395-88947-2 Intriga politike brenda Kishës në shekullin XIV shkaktoi Shismin e madh. Gjatë kësaj periudhe 40-vjeçare, dy papa, një në Avignon dhe një në Romë—pretenduan sundimëri mbi Kishën. Megjithëse Shismi eventualisht u ndal më 1417, autoriteti shpirtëror i papës kishte pësuar shumë.National Geographic, 193. Pushteti i Kishës u dobësua edhe më tej nga Reformat Protestante nga Martin Luther, një rezultat i mungesës së reformave brenda Kishës. Reformat gjithashtu lënduan fuqinë e Perandorisë së Shenjtë Romake, ndërsa princët Gjermanë u ndanë mes besimeve Protestante dhe Katolike.National Geographic, 256-257. Kjo eventualisht çoi tek Lufta tridhjetë vjeçare (1618-1648), që e rrëzoi Perandorinë e Shenjtë Romake dhe shkatërroi pjesën më të madhe të Gjermanisë. Pas Paqes së Westphalias, Franca u bë predominuese në Evropë.National Geographic, 269. thumb|left|[[Beteja e Vienës më 12 Shtator, 1683, theu hyrjen e Perandorisë Osmane në Evropë.Habsburg-Ottoman War, 1683-1699]] Reneseanca dhe Monarkët e ri shënuan fillimin e Kohës së zbulimeve, një periudhë eksplorimi, zbulimi, dhe zhvillimi shkencor. Në shekullin XV, Portugalia dhe Spanja, dy nga fuqitë më të mëdha detare të kohës, morën rolin kryesor në eksplorimin e botës. National Geographic, 296. Kristofer Kolombo e arriti Botën e re më 1492, pak pasi që Spanjollët dhe Portugezët filluan të themelonin perandori koloniale në Amerikat.National Geographic, 338. Franca, Holanda dha Anglia shpejt ndoqën në krijimin e perandorive të mëdha koloniale me zotërime të mëdha në Afrikë, Amerika dhe Azi. Shekujt XVIII dhe XIX Koha e Ndriçimit ishte një lëvizje e fuqishme intelektuale në shekullin XVIII në të cilin mendimet shkencore të bazuara në fakte dhe arsye dominuan. National Geographic, 255. Pakënaqësia me monopolin e klerit dhe aristokracisë mbi forcën politike në Francë rezultoi në Revolucionin Francez që çoi tek Republikën e Parë: fisnikëria dhe monarkia u rrëzuan gjatë regjimin e terrorit. Napoleon Bonaparte u forcua pas Revolucionit Francez dhe themeloi Perandorinë e parë Franceze që, gjatë Luftërave Napoleonike, u rrit për të përfshirë pjesë të mëdha të Evropës para rrëzimit më 1815 në Betejën e Waterloosë.National Geographic, 360. thumbnail|right|Harta e Evropa më [[1843 duke treguar shtetet e themeluara në Kongresin e Vjenës]] Sundimi i Napoleonit rezultoi në përhapjen e idealeve të Revolucionit Francez, përfshirë idealin "komb-shtet", si dhe adoptimin e modelit Francez të administrimit, ligji dhe edukimi. National Geographic, 350. The Kongresi i Vjenës u mblodh pas rënies së Napoleonit. Kongresi themeloi një barazpeshë të re të fuqisë në Evropë të përqendruar në "pesë fuqitë e mëdha": Britania e Madhe, Franca, Prusia, Habsburg Austria dhe Rusia.National Geographic, 367. Kjo barazpeshë do të mbetej në fuqi deri në Revolucionet më 1848, gjatë të cilave kryengritjet liberale e ndikuan të gjithë Evropën përveç Rusisë dhe Britanisë së Madhe. Revolucionet eventualisht u ndaluan nga elemente më konservative dhe pak reforma rezultuan.National Geographic, 371-373. Më 1867 Perandoria Austro-Hungareze u formua; dhe më 1871 u bashkuan si Italia ashtu edhe Gjermania si shtete-komb nga principata më të vogla. Revolucioni Industrial filloi në Britani të Madhe në pjesën e fundit të shekulli të 18-të (XVIII) dhe u përhap në gjithë Evropën. Zbulimi dhe implementimi i teknologjisë së re rezultoi me rritje të madhe urbane, punësim masiv dhe ngritjen e një klase të re puntorësh. Reformat në sferat sociale dhe ekonomike pasuan, përfshirë ligjet e para në punën e fëmijëve, legalizimin e Unioneve tregtare dhe ndalimin e skllavërisë. Në Britani, Akti i Shëndetësisë Publike 1875 u miratua, i cili përmirësoi kushtet e jetesës në shumë qytete Britanike. Gjeografia thumb|left|Fotografi Satelitore e Maleve Kaukaze, Detit të zi (l.) dhe Detit Kaspik (r.) Në aspektin fiziko-gjeografik, Evropa është pjesë veriperëndimore e regjionit më të madh të njohur si Evroazia, ose Afro-Evroazia: Azia shtrihet në pjesën lindore të këtij regjioni. Kufiri lindor i Evropës shpesh përcaktohet nga Malet Urale në Rusi. Gjeografi i shekullit të parë AD Strabo, mori Lumin Tanais si kufi,Strabo Geography 11.1 siç bëne edhe burimet e hershme Judaike. Kufiri Juglindor me Azinë nuk ka përcaktim të zakonshëm. Shumica përdorin Lumin Ural ose, Lumi Emba shërben si kufi i mundshëm. Ky kufi vazhdon në Detin Kaspik, kreshtën e Maleve kaukaze ose, si alternativë, Lumi Kura në Kaukaz, dhe vazhdon në Detin e zi; Bosforin, Deti Marmara, dhe Dardanelet përmbyllin kufirin me Azinë. Deti Mesdhe në jug e ndan Evropën nga Afrika. Kufiri perëndimor është Oqeani Atlantik; Islanda, megjithëse është më afër Grenlandës se Evropës (Amerikë Veriore), normalisht përfshihet në Evropë. Ka debat të vazhdueshëm se ku ndodhet qendra gjeografike e Evropës. Për shkak të dallimeve social-politike dhe kulturore, ka përshkrime të ndryshme për kufijtë e Evropës; në disa burime, disa territore nuk përfshihen në Evropë, derisa në burime tjera përfshihen. Për shembull, gjeografët nga Shtetet Post-Sovjetike dhe Rusia përfshijnë Uralet në Evropë kurse Kaukazin e përfshijnë në Azi. Ngjajshmërisht, shumë gjeografë konsiderojnë kufijtë jugor të Azerbaixhanit dhe Armenisë me Iranin dhe kufijtë jugor dhe lindor të Turqisë me Sirinë, Irakun dhe Iranin si kufiri mes Azisë dhe Evropës për arsye kulturore dhe politike. Në këtë mënyrë, megjithëse janë më afër Afrikës dhe Azisë, ishujt Mesdhetar të Qipros dhe Maltës gjeneralisht konsiderohen pjesë e Evropës. Për kah përthyshmëria e vijës bregdetare Evropa zë vendine parë midis kontinenteve në botë. Sipërfaqja e ishujve dhe gadishujve përbën 1/3 e sipërfaqes së saj, ndërsa vija bregdetare është e gjatë 48 000 km ( sa gjatësia e ekuatorit). Në disa pjesë bregu i detit është i ulët dhe i butë, në pjesët e tjerai lartë dhe i rrëpinjtë. Gadishujt e Evropës: Gadishulli Ballkanik, Gadishulli Apenin, Gadishulli Pirinej (Iberik), Gadishulli Skandinav etj. Ishujt më të mëdhenj: Britania e Madhe, Islanda, Irlanda, Sicilia, Sardenja, Korzika, Qipro, Kreta etj. Relievi thumb|right|Hartë e Relievit të Evropës Relievi në Evropë ka dallime të mëdha brendave zonave mjaft të vogla. Regjionet jugore, sidoqoftë, janë më shumë malore, derisa duke shkuar në veri terreni ulet nga Alpet, Pirinejet dhe Malet Karpate, mes rrafshnaltave, në fushat e gjëra të veriut, që janë më shumë në lindje. Kjo fushë e madhe njihet si Ultësira e Madhe Evropiane, dhe në zemër të saj ndodhet Ultësira Veriore Gjermane. Një hark rrafshnaltash gjithashtu ekziston përgjatë bregdetit veriperëndimor, që fillon në pjesët perëndimore të ishujve të Britanisë dhe Irlandës, dhe pastaj vazhdon përgjatë maleve, fjord-cut, spira e Norvegjisë. Ky përshkrim është i thjeshtësuar. Subrejgionet si Gadishulli Iberik dhe Gadishulli Italian përmbajnë veçoritë e tyre komplekse, si edhe vet Evropa kontinentale, ku relievi përmban shumë male, lumenjë dhe fusha që komplikojnë trendin gjeneral. Subregjionet si Islanda, Britania dhe Irlanda janë raste të veçanta. E para është tokë në vetëvete në oqeanet veriore por prap konsiderohet pjesë e Evropës, derisa dy të tjerat janë rrafshnalta që dikur ishin të bashkuara me pjesën kontinentale deri kur ngitaj e nivelit të detit i ndau. Klima thumb|180px|[[Biomet e Evropës ]] thumb|right|[[Rryma e Golfit është portokalli dhe verdhë në këtë figurë termale të Atlantikut]] Evropa shtrihet kryesisht në zonat klimatike mesatare. Klima është e butë në krahasim me zonat tjera me gjatësi gjeografike të ngjajshme në botë për shkak të Rrymës së Golfit. Rryma e Golfit njihet me emrin përkëdhelës "Nxemja Qendrore e Evropës", sepse e bën klimën e Evropës më të ngrohtë se që do të ishte pa të. Rryma e Golfit j vetëm që dërgon ujë të ngrohtë në bregdetet Evropiane por gjithashtu i zbut erërat që vijë nga Oqeani Atlantik. Kështu që temperaturat mesatere gjatë vitit në Napoli janë 16 °C (60.8 °F), derisa janë vetëm 12 °C (53.6 °F) në New York City që është pothuajse në të njëjtën gjatësi gjeografike. Berlini, Gjermani; Calgary, Kanada; dhe Irkutsk, në pjesën aziateike të Risisë, shtrihen në gjatësinë e njëjtë; Temperaturat në Janar në Berlin arrijë një mesatare prej 8 °C (15 °F) që është më shumë se ato në Calgary, të cilat janë për 22 °C (40 °F) më të larta qe ato në Irkutsk. Hidrografia Evropa në krahasim me kontinetet tjera ka lumenj të vegjël dhe të shkurtër. Relievi dhe klima kanë ndikuar që në Evropë të ketë ndryshime sa i përket pasurisë me lumenj, gjatësisë së tyre, dendësisë dhe sasisë së ujit. Rrjeti më i dendur i lumenjëve është në Evropën Veri-perëndimore, ndërsa lumenjtë më të gjatë dhe me pellgje më të mëdha janë në Evropën e Mesme dhe atë Lindore. Të gjithë lumenjtë e Evropës u takojnë pesë ujëmbledhësëve : Ujëmbledhësi i Oqeanit Atlantik, Oqeanit të Ngrirë, i Detit të Veriut, Detit Baltik, Detit të Zi dhe Detit Mesdhe. Kontinenti i Evropës është i pasur me liqene. Pjesa më e pasur me liqene është ajo e Evropës Veriore. Liqene më së shumti ka në Evropën veriore-Finlanda vend i liqeneve, në Alpe dhe në Gadishullin Ballkanik. Liqenet e Evropës janë formuar me veprimin e akullnajave, me lëvizje tektonike dhe me procese karstike. Disa liqene janë poligjnetië, të tjerët lumorë, pastaj mbeturinash detesh të dikurshme etj. Liqenet më të mëdhenjë dhe më të njohur të Evropës janë: Liqeni Kaspik, Lagoda, Onjega, Venern, Liqeni i Zhenevës, Liqeni Bodense, Liqeni i Zyrihut, liqeni Garda, liqeni Komo, Lago Di Magjore, liqeni Him, liqeni Ballaton, liqeni i Shkodrës, liqeni i Ohrit, liqeni i Prespës etj. Tokat, bota bimore dhe shtazore Bimësia e Evropës është ngusht e lidhur me klimën, relievin dhe tokat. *'Zona e bimësisë së tundrave' përfshinë zonat polare dhe shtrihet në viset veriore të Finlandës dhe Rusisë. Kjo zonë përfshinë rreth 350 km2. Gjatë pjesës më të madhe të vitit, tokat janë të ngrira, janë shterpë dhe pa materje ushqyese. Prej bimëve rriten myshqet, likenet dhe drunj të shkurtër të mështeknës e të dëllinjës. Gjat verës së shkurtër – tre muaj, kur temperastuira arrinë 10 gradë C ato zhvillohen, lulojnë dhe japin fryte, kurse shpezët dhe kafshët e zonës pyjore vendosen këtu, për të gjetur ushqim. *Në jug të tundrës shtrihet''' zona e''' [[tajga|'tajgës']] e cila e zënë pjesën e madhe të Suedisë, të Finlandës dhe të Rusisë mes gjerësive gjografike 55 – 79°. Shtrihet zona e tajgës e cila e zënë pjesën e madhe të Suedisë, të Finlandës dhe të Rusisë mes gjerësive gjografike 55 – 79 shkallë. Mbizotrojnë tokat e murme, me pak minerale, diqka më shumë humus. Zona shtrihet në rreth 2 milion km2 dhe rreth 2/3 e saj janë të mbuluara me pyje gjethëmbajtëse – pishat, bredhi, mështekna etj. Prej faunës dallojmë lepurin e bardhë , lemingun, derrin e egër, ujkun, ariun e murëm, dhelpëren, sqarthin etj. *'Zona e pyjeve të përziera' shtrihet nën zonën e tajgave.. Në këtë zonë përzihen drunjët gjethëmbajtës dhe gjethërënës, përvëç pisha e breut, ahu, bungu frashëri , bliri ëtj. Kjo zonë shtrihet në: Britaninë e Madhe, Francë, Gjermani, Suedinë Jugore, Poloni, Rusi Qendrore, Alpe, Karpate etj. Kjo zonë shtrihet në gjerësitë gjeografike 45-55°. . në këtë zonë pyjet janë prerë shumë dhe ato zën tash sipërfaqe të vogël mes 5 dhe 10%. Ndër tipat e tokave hasen tokat e murme me 5-6% humus. Prej kafshëve rriten ariu i murëmë, kaprolli evropian, ujku, dhelpra, lepuri i murmë dhe i bardhë. *'Zona stepopyjore dhe stepore' ka shtrirje më të madhe në Evropën Lindore, sidomos në Ukrainë dhe pjesën jugore të Rusisë. Në jug shtrihet edhe në UltësirënePanonisë, të Vllahisë e deri në Rrafshin e Kosovës. Dominojnë formacionit e barit të ulët, ndësa prej tokash ka më shumë çernozjomi, smonica, toka kafe etj. Të cilat janë të thella, kanë më shumë hums dhe janë të përshtatshme për drithëra e bimë industriale. *'Zona mesdhetare' dallon dukshëm nga zonat tjera nga se këtu dominon klima mesdhetare me verëra të nxehta e pa reshje dhe dimratë butë dhe me reshje. Këtu gjenden formacionet bimore me gjelbrim të përhershëm, gjethe të trasha në formë kaqubash, i quajtur formacioni iI makjeve. Pyjet e dikurshme janë prerë, tash kan mbeturbimë kaçuba me pak pyje. Në përbërjen e tokave më shmë janë të paranishme tokat ngjyrë kafe, të murme, të kuqe dhe toka aluviale përgjat luginave të lumenjëve. Prej faunës ka hardhuca, gjarpërinj, bredhka, skofterë, flaminga etj. Flora dhe fauna e Evropës ka pasur mjaft ndryshime nën ndikimin e njeriut dhe civilizimit të gjatë, sidomos në zonën e mesdheut, evropës së Mesme dhe Perëndimore. Politika Gjeografike thumb|right|250px| [[Evropa sipa një teorie të paranuar gjerësisht: Evropa gjeografike në të gjelbërt, dhe Evropa kulturore në të kaltër të mbyllur (pjesët aziatike të vendeve Evropiane në të kaltër të hapët).]] thumb|right|250px|[[Harta politike moderne]] right|thumb|250px|Grupimet regjionale sipas OKB-së right|thumb|250px|Grupet regjionale sipas [[CIA world factbook]] Sipas definimeve të ndryshme, këto territore mund të jenë subjekt i kategorizimeve të ndryshme. Tabela më poshtë tregon skemën e përdorur nga Kombet e Bashkuara,United Nations Statistics Division - Countries of Europe përballë grupimeve regjionale të publikuara nga CIA factbook. 27 anëtarët e Bashkimit Evropian janë të integruar politikisht dhe ekonomikisht, vet Bashkimi Evropian formon një pjesë të gjeografisë politike të Evropës. Demografia Kontinenti i Evropës ka qenë i banuar qyshë në kohën e paleolitit dhe neolitit pra para 20 000 e 10 000 vjetësh.Viset e banuara shtriheshin pothuajse në tërë teritorin e Evropës, por viset më të dendura ishin ato të mesdheut dhe ludinat e lumenjëve, arty ku tokat ishin më të përshtatshme për t’u punuar. Në kohën e Bronzit u shënuan dyndje të popullsisë në gadishujt e evropës jugore: iberët në gadishullin Iberik, ligurët në gjirine Ligurisë ( Itali), etrurët të ardhur prej viseve të Egjeut, Ilirët në gadishullin Ilirik ( Ballkanik) etj. Ndryshime më të mëdha ndodhën me rastin e lëvizjes së popujve indoevropian nga Azia, e edhe nga Afrika veriore. Në këtë kohë në Evropë vendosen keltët, italët, grekët, ilirët thrakët, gjermanët. Djep i kulturës së vjetër në Evropë ishte Mesdheu. Fenikasit dhe kretasët e bartën kulturën e Lindjes, ndërsa grekët e zhvilluan dhe e përhapën më tutje kah Perëndimi e pas tyre Romakët i dhanë dimensione edhe më të mëdha. Ekonomia Evropa duke patur industri të zhvilluar arriti të zhvilloj edhe bujqësinë. Bujqësia e Evropës është e llojllojshme, ngase këtë e bëjnë të mundshme edhe kushtet natyrore dhe niveli i zhvillimit. Bujqësia e Evropëë dallohet me shkallë të lartë të mekanizimit, kimizmit, numër të madh ekspertësh bujqësorë, me popullsi të arsimuar bujqësore, me rendimente të larta në bujqësi dhe në blegtori. Dikurë Evropa importonte shumë prodhime bujqësore, ndërsa tash vendet e zhvilluara të Evropës janë eksportuas të shumë prodhimeve bujqësore, sidomos blegtorale. Gjeologjia :Artikulli kryesorë : Gjeologjia e Evropës Historia Gjeologjike Në kohën e lindjes së saj para 500 milionë vjetësh Europa nuk është akoma e plotë. Pjesët e saj janë të hapërdara mbi të gjithë rruzullin tokësor: Skandinavia tej më në jug të ekuatorit, Anglia dhe Vendet e Ulëta në rrethin polar të jugut si dhe pothuajse të gjithë pjesët e tjera përreth polit të jugut. Të gjithë këto pjesë koreje kontinentale janë në lëvizje. Ato merrem me vete nga rryma të fuqishme magme, të cilat vlojnë 80 kilometra nën sipërfaqen e tokës. Të shtyra nga shtjella nxehtësie në brendësi të tokës pllakat lëvizin me ngadalë, çdo vit nga vetëm disa centimetra. Por me kalimin e miliona vjetësh kemi pastaj të bëjmë me distanca të konsiderueshme. Në rastin e përplasjeve shpërthejnë forcat primare. Si një rebus gjigand vë Europa pjesët e saj së bashku. Togje shkrepash kilometra të gjëra çajnë lart, përkulen dhe marrin formë kubeje. Çdo përplasje e re krijon një masiv malor. Kështu lind së pari shtylla kurrizore e Europës, vargmali kaledonian, me lartësira si ato të Himalajës. Ky është bërthama e një bashkëshkrirjeje të parë europiane. Më pas kontinenti i ri bredh gjysmën e rruzullit tokësor. Para 300 milionë vjetësh ai kapërcen ekuatorin. Stereja është tashmë e mbuluar nga gjelbërimi. Bimët kanë pushtuar kontinentin që deri pak më parë kishte qenë i shkretë. Atje ku sot janë të ngritura metropolet krenare europiane u shtri sa gjatë e gjërë një xhungël e harlisur tropikale: Parisi ndodhej në një klimë tropikale të ngrohtë e me lagështi. Berlini, në një det të gjelbër i cili zgjatej deri në Azi. Është një pyll tepër i jashtëzakonshëm. Ai përbëhet nga fiere, likopode (shk. lycopodium) dhe bishtkuaj. Mbeturina të tyre të ngurtësuara në Skoci të bëjnë ta marrësh me mend përhapjen e tyre. Cungje që qëndrojnë pothuajse ngjitur njëri-tjetrit të japin edhe sot e kësaj dite një përshtypje mbi bollëkun e atëhershëm të bimëve. Këta gjigandë lartësoheshin deri në 30 metra drejt qiellit.Revista Rruzull.net në internet Evro-Azia Ajo pjesë e Evropës dhe Azisë që për nga kultura dhe historia e tyre janë të ndërlidhura ngushtë midis tyre. Shtetet, territori i të cilave janë të shpërndara në dy kontinente janë: * Rusia: 25% e territorit të Rusisë është në Evropë. * Turqia: 3% e territorit të Turqisë është në Evropë. Qytete Qytete Evropiane kanë disa karakteristika të përbashkëta. Kështu p.sh për dallim nga qytete e kontinenteve tjera qytete metropole Evropiane nuk janë të orientuara në ndërtesa të larta. Ato më tepër shtrihen duke zënë sipërfaqe të mëdha dhe dke futur në gjirin e tyre edhe qytete që gjenden për rreth tyre. Për këtë shkakë edhe madhësia e qyteteve ndryshonë dukshëm nga rrethi i qytetit. Si do që të jetë si qytete më të mëdha të Evropës llogaritet të jenë Moska, Stambolli dhe Londra. Burim i të dhënave Shiko edhe * Flamuri i Evropës * Bashkimi Evropian Stampa naviguese ab:Европа af:Europa als:Europa am:አውሮፓ an:Europa ang:Europe ar:أوروبا arc:ܐܘܪܝܦܝ arz:اوروبا as:ইউৰূপ্ ast:Europa ay:Iwrupa az:Avropa ba:Европа bar:Europa bat-smg:Euruopa bcl:Europa be:Еўропа be-x-old:Эўропа bg:Европа bi:Europe bm:Eropa bn:ইউরোপ bo:ཡོ་རོབ་གླིང་ br:Europa (kevandir) bs:Evropa ca:Europa cbk-zam:Europa cdo:Ĕu-ciŭ ceb:Uropa chr:ᎡᎶᏆ co:Europa crh:Avropa cs:Evropa csb:Eùropa cu:Єѵрѡ́па cv:Европа cy:Ewrop da:Europa de:Europa diq:Ewropa dsb:Europa ee:Europa el:Ευρώπη en:Europe eo:Eŭropo es:Europa et:Euroopa eu:Europa ext:Uropa fa:اروپا ff:Yuroopu fi:Eurooppa fiu-vro:Õuruupa fo:Evropa fr:Europe frp:Eropa fur:Europe fy:Jeropa ga:An Eoraip gd:An Roinn-Eòrpa gl:Europa gn:Europa gu:યુરોપ gv:Yn Oarpey ha:Tūrai hak:Êu-chû haw:‘Eulopa he:אירופה hi:यूरोप hif:Europe hr:Europa hsb:Europa ht:Ewòp hu:Európa hy:Եվրոպա ia:Europa id:Eropa ie:Europa ig:Obodo bekee ilo:Europa io:Europa is:Evrópa it:Europa iu:ᐃᐆᕌᑉ/iuuraap ja:ヨーロッパ jbo:rontu'a jv:Eropah ka:ევროპა kab:Turuft kg:Mputu kk:Еуропа kl:Europa km:អឺរ៉ុប kn:ಯುರೋಪ್ ko:유럽 ksh:Europa (Kontinänt) ku:Ewropa kv:Европа kw:Europa ky:Европа la:Europa lad:Evropa lb:Europa (Kontinent) lg:Bulaaya li:Europa lij:Euròpa lmo:Europa ln:Erópa lo:ເອີລົບ lt:Europa lv:Eiropa mg:Eoropa mi:Ūropi mk:Европа ml:യൂറോപ്പ്‌ mn:Европ mr:युरोप ms:Eropah mt:Ewropa my:ဥရောပ na:Iurop nah:Europan nap:Europa nds:Europa nds-nl:Europa (continent) ne:युरोप new:युरोप nl:Europa (werelddeel) nn:Europa no:Europa nov:Europa nrm:Ûrope nv:Béésh Bich’ahníí Bikéyah oc:Euròpa om:Europe os:Европæ pa:ਯੂਰੋਪ pam:Europa pap:Oropa pdc:Eiropaa pih:Urup pl:Europa pms:Euròpa ps:اروپا pt:Europa qu:Iwrupa rm:Europa rmy:Europa ro:Europa roa-rup:Europa ru:Европа rw:Uburayi sa:यूरोप sah:Эуропа sc:Europa scn:Europa sco:Europe sd:يورپ se:Eurohpá sh:Evropa simple:Europe sk:Európa sl:Evropa sm:Europa so:Yurub sr:Европа st:Uropa stq:Europa su:Éropa sv:Europa sw:Ulaya szl:Ojropa ta:ஐரோப்பா te:ఐరోపా tet:Europa tg:Аврупо th:ทวีปยุโรป tk:Ýewropa tl:Europa to:ʻEulope tpi:Yurop tr:Avrupa ts:Yuropa udm:Европа uk:Європа ur:یورپ uz:Yevropa vec:Eoropa vi:Châu Âu vls:Europa wa:Urope war:Europa wo:Tugal wuu:欧洲 yi:אייראפע yo:Europe zh:欧洲 zh-classical:歐羅巴洲 zh-min-nan:Europa zh-yue:歐洲 zu:IYurophu